Electric meter sockets commonly have four or more lug assemblies for connecting electrical conductors to the meter socket. A lug assembly typically has a lug, a sliding nut, and a set screw. The sliding nut is configured to slide out of the lug via a slide path to allow an electrical conductor to be placed in the lug for connection to the meter socket. To prevent the sliding nut from sliding out of the lug until an electrical conductor is ready to be connected to the meter socket, which is usually at an installation site, the set screw is typically screwed through the sliding nut and deep into the lug for most, if not all, of the set screw's length until the set screw securely contacts the inside bottom of the lug. This creates a friction fit between the sliding nut and the lug, which holds the sliding nut in place during shipping and handling of the meter socket from the factory to the installation site. However, at the installation site, each of the four or more set screws has to be screwed back out of the lug in order to be able to slide the sliding nut out of the lug to place the electrical conductor therein and then slide the sliding nut back into the lug. This increases installation time and thus labor costs. Therefore, a need exists to shorten the installation time for connecting electrical conductors to meter sockets.